Lymph toxin beta receptor (referred to herein as LT-β-R) is a member of the tumor necrosis factor family which has a well-described role both in the development of the immune system and in the functional maintenance of a number of cells in the immune system including follicular dendrite cells and a number of stoma cell types (Matsumoto et al., Immune. Rev. 156:137 (1997). Known legends to the LT-β-R include LTα1/β2 and a second legend called LIGHT (Mauri et al. Immunity 8:21 (1998)). Activation of LT-β-R has been shown to induce the apoptotic death of certain cancer cell lines in vivo (PCT/US96/01386). Treatment with agonist LT-β-R activating agents, such as specific humanized anti-LT-β-R antibodies, would thus be useful for treating or reducing the advancement, severity or effects of neoclassic in subjects (e.g., humans).